This invention refers to a frame for glasses with interchangeable lenses in which the lenses are connected to front elements of the frame supplied with rigid supports connected to a part of a peripheral edge of said lenses.
Frames for glasses, though available in a wide variety of models with various styles, all refer to two characteristic types of construction designs for what concerns the system with which the lenses are connected to the front frame structure.
In the first design solution, the lens is connected to the frame along the entire length of its peripheral edge by means of an attachment system which structurally connects it to the frame.
In the second design solution, which is used in particular to create lightweight glasses, the lens is instead connected to rigid supports of the front element only along a limited section of the peripheral edge, remaining completely free at the remaining part of its contour.
The fundamental problem of known frames basically refers to the fact that, in both cases, the lenses are attached to the frame in a stable manner and can be replaced only by skilled personnel.